


Korkhoshi Drabbles

by snufmin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slime, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufmin/pseuds/snufmin
Summary: Just some random (mostly NSFW) drabbles for Danganronpa's most underrated ship.





	Korkhoshi Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the first chapter of this fic contains geruges. For those not in the know, just google "slug ichimatsu" and you'll see what this chapter is supposed to be about.
> 
> And yes, I am a filthy Osomatsu San fan.

Well then.

Of all the things Ryoma had been expecting to do today, being pinned down by a giant slug had been the last thing on his mind.

Especially not a dark green slug with the face and hands of his boyfriend.

“Uhh… good slug…” He said cautiously, unsure of what the creature wanted with him. 

There was a gurgling whine from the slug, green drool dripping out from underneath its mask as it wiggled in place. Then, it rolled off Ryoma and squirmed on the ground, whimpering as it presented itself. 

It didn't take Ryoma long to figure out why.

There, on the creature's groin, was a pair of two slimy, salmon colored cocks. They twitched rhythmically, leaking precum, which ran in great globs down the two shafts. The Korekiyo slug squirmed its little hands uselessly, indicating to Ryoma that it could not reach its own cocks, and thus had no way to alleviate the pain from its own arousal.

Ryoma stared for a few moments, before it seemed to click in his head. 

“Oh, you… you want me to help?” He asked hesitantly, not sure if the creature understood English. 

Nodding feverishly, the slug humped the air desperately, indicating to Ryoma that it needed help as soon as possible.

Ryoma sighed loudly to himself, kneeling down and wrapping his hand around one of the two shafts. As he began to slowly stroke up and down, he took the other shaft and slipped it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip as he sucked off the creature, bobbing his head as he stroked off the other shaft.

A chorus of murrs and whines came from the slug beneath him, claws grasping at nothing as it thrust forward, its cock smacking against the back of Ryoma’s throat as it began to fuck his face. With every movement of Ryoma’s hands and mouth, it felt itself growing just that bit closer to climax. 

Ryoma grimaced as the cock smacked against his throat, green slime coating the shaft as he continued to stroke and suck, the goo providing lubricant for his hand as it glided over the sticky membrane. 

There was a high pitched cry from the slug, and as Ryoma took the cock down his throat to the base, he felt thick, warm strands of cum flooding his throat, leaving him no choice but to swallow as the slug ground its crotch against his face. 

As the climax came to an end, Ryoma slipped the cock out of his mouth with a pop, which had gone limp, along with the one in his hand. Looking down, Ryoma saw a thick, purple cum splattered across his chest from the cock he had been jerking off. Glancing back up at the slug, which was panting heavily and blushing a light green, Ryoma sighed.

“Well…” He said, wiping the cum off his chest onto his sleeve. “Not the weirdest sex I've had.”

There was a strange chirp from the slug, almost resembling a giggle, before it suddenly rolled back over onto Ryoma, pinning him beneath it as it purred, rubbing its head over his body as it chirped. 

Ryoma lay still for a few moments, before relaxing, reaching up a hand and scratching the slug beneath its chin.

It had been an interesting day, to say the least.


End file.
